the_atlantis_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mariki
“Life is a gift of the gods, and all of it is scared. If a life must be ended, it should be for necessity, not for malice and hate. For if life can not be respected, then none of the gods’ gifts can be.” ~Lord Tryth The Five Revolations # All life is precious and should be respected no matter what and to do so will strengthen one’s harima # Death is an eventual part of life and should be respected as much as the life of the dead, and to do so will strengthen one’s harima # Killing is something that must at times be done, but it must be a last resort, for to kill with without pause is a disrespect to that life and weaken one’s harima # If one must kill, it should be done with respect and without hate and malice for that is a disrespect and will weaken one’s harima # Life killed in the hunt is more precious than any other, because it has given it’s life so more life can continue. In it’s honor one must treat’s death with the utmost respect and waste nothing of it’s remained, for anything waisted the greatest disrespect and will severely weaken one’s harima Description The Mariki is the elven belief system formed by the Grand Mage and Lord of Amarth, Lord Tryth. After many long years of being taught by the gods themselves, and meditation on their teachings, he came to the realization that all life, despite it’s origins, sex, and ways of living, is precious and should be respected. Its is this philosophy that the elves of Elben have learned to live by and follow. It affects everything from their social structure, how they conduct war and negotiation, and how they make their homes and cities. All those who follow the Mariki believe that to bring respect or disrespect other lives will affect one’s harima. This is an idea similar to that of Hindu karma, but not to be confused with as it revolves more around the idea of connection with nature and the gods. To have strong harima will give one a closer connection to nature and in turn the gods themselves. It is said to have strong harima will please the gods and bring good fortune upon one’s self. To have weak harima will harm or even sever their inborn harmony with nature and the gods will only bring one misfortune to them. having strong or weak harmina will also decide if one is given entrance into Kaelus. The original copies of The Mariki scriptures written by Tryth have been lost for centuries, but there have been many thousands of writings by various authors that are believed to be identical if not close to identical to that of Tryth’s. In them all, they all agree that there were 5 revelation for all peoples to follow. As many of the teaching show, death is a as important in the Mariki as life. It acknowledges that one must kill to survive whether in battle or in the hunt. Because of this, it is treated with the utmost respect and is very ritualized. When one kills anything, they must see to it that others of it’s kind may honor the dead if needed and possible. After this they must give the dead it’s last rights through chanting a prayer of sorrow and thanks to the life’s soul and the gods who created it. All of this is especially important to elves in the hunt. This is because all lives taken, weather it is the tree whose wood became the hunter’s bow and arrows, or the animal who was killed by the hunter, has given it’s life so other life may continue. When a life is taken in the hunt, the final rights are first given to the dead, and then all the body is to be used. Nothing can be wasted for it is a disrespect for the lives the hunter has taken. Also a hunt is never to be in sport for that is as much a disrespect to the dead whose life is taken. If killed life’s remains are lost, in either the hunt or battle, special rights are to be given that also give apologies for the disrespect to it’s body and apologies to the gods for allowing it to happen. These ancient philosophies are most influenced by the gods Apolis and Kaytora teachings of caring and hope, and connection to the nature and energy of the world. Because of this, these two gods hold a special place in the hearts of elves and in some writings of the Mariki they are placed higher on the hierarchy of the gods, even above Zirus. This does not mean the other gods are left out as the Mariki combines and speaks of the teachings of 6 of the other 9 gods, leaving out the traitorous god Arain who only brings destruction according to the Mariki. The only time the god of war and death is acknowledged, is in death chants where the elf prays to Arain to not mistreat the deads’ souls.